In the House of a Romanov
by estamilagro
Summary: Robert abuses a hidden power


In the House of a Romanov  
  
(a/n...hey there...I don't know a lot about Russian history or the Romanov's. However, I have a warped imagination and I was able to notice "Romano" was "Romanov" with a "v." So please excuse my strange and slightly crazed fic and enjoy!)  
  
"I never liked the sound of it, even when you suggested it. Stay at Romano's house while you renovate? And have Ella stay with you *while* you renovate? Are you crazy? What was going through your mind? And why the hell didn't you consult me *before* you told Robert i would? Bloody hell. This is going to be the longest week in my entire lifetime! Why can't i stay with you?"  
  
Mark Greene and Elizabeth Corday sat sullenly in their white van. Elizabeth knew for a fact there wasn't any renovations, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. And why stay at Romano's? There were people they *actually* trusted, like John Carter or Peter Benton. But Robert Romano?  
  
"I told you, Elizabeth, you're allergic to the paint I bought. Remember last time i tried to paint?"  
  
"I only went into labor! Nothing else!"  
  
"And you were sneezing for weeks. I hate seeing you so miserable. So, don't worry, I'll take care of Ella, and Robert will take care of you."  
  
"What makes you trust him so much?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Just relax. Everything will be fine."  
  
"Mark...why am I *really* going to Robert's house?"  
  
"You don't need to know right now. Trust me, you'll find out. Just not right now."  
  
"Dammit, Mark! Why won't you tell me? There is something going on and I want to know."  
  
"All in good time. All in good time."  
  
They walked up the steps to the gigantic mansion silently. It was a brown house, but not the drab brown that adorned many houses of its age. Large windows invited you in, but ran you away with the choking with the shutters. Elizabeth cringed at the idea at spending a week in the ancient, Victorian house. It seethed with life, but still gave the thought of death, in a strange, gothic way.  
  
Elizabeth still wasn't sold on the idea of staying at Romano's, but at least she would find out what was bothering Mark. The doors opened with a sudden swish, "Lizzie! So glad you're here! For a second I thought you weren't showing up. Decided to say goodbye to the little nipper before you came?"  
  
"Yes, Robert, I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my room."  
  
She breezed past him and a maid escorted her upstairs. Robert smiled at Mark.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you, but thanks for letting her stay here," the surgeon whispered.  
  
Mark sighed, "It's not hard for me, but it will be for her when she finds out."  
  
Robert walked upstairs to the south hall, where Elizabeth slept. At nearly midnight, the time was nearing for him to tell her. He wanted to shout it among the rooftops and let the world hear his feelings, but it was probably never to happen unless all went well.  
  
Pacing behind him was a short, older, woman, clad in dark robes. He knew her well, she had helped him with many things, as the she had also helped his family. In fact, Tatiana Sokolov had been a friend of the Romano's for nearly fifty years.  
  
The Romano family, as much as he had tried to hide it, was wealthy. They were wealthy, royalty. Unlike the Carter's, they did not flaunt their fortunes, but it was there. And now it was time to reveal that to Elizabeth...and maybe his love for her.  
  
His knuckle rapped on the dark, cherry-wood door, and Elizabeth moaned.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's only me," soothed Robert, "May I come in? I have something to tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Darice and Robert entered the grand room that had at first startled the British woman. A four poster bed graced with a light canopy was the main attraction of the room, but it was the tapestries that caught her eyes. Angels, princesses, faeries, and other medieval folklore spanned the room in such a way, they told a story.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you, but first, I'd like you to meet Tatiana Sokolov, an old friend of mine."  
  
"Nice to meet you," his flame haired vixen smiled, sitting up.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, child. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Thank you," Elizabeth stammered, not quite sure of what to make of the sentiment.  
  
Tatiana glanced at her long-time client, as if for him to cue her, "Let me take your hand."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Elizabeth," murmured Robert, "Let her hold your hand."  
  
"All right, but I wish someone would tell me what was going on," she said, allowing the crumpled lady to take her delicate hand.  
  
Dr. Romano could help but stare in wonder. His true love looked so vulnerable, untouched by the daily grind which wore her down. Elizabeth's long, curly red hair was cascading down her shoulders and the satin of her nightgown accented her ivory skin. Robert's will power was all that was holding him back from taking her in his arms.  
  
"Elizabeth, I am not what I seem. Have you heard the story of the Romanov's?"  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with it. Why?"  
  
"Nearly eighty-five years ago, my father was exiled from Russia. In fact, Romano is not our real last name. It's really Romanov. And my name is really Dimitry Alexeivich Romanov, the heir to the Romanov dynasty."  
  
"You must be kidding."  
  
"I'm not. When my father Alexei was 49, he was married. Believe it or not, that age is nearing for me, and I want to be married to the woman I love more than anyone in the world. Elizabeth, that's you."  
  
She laughed nervously, and tried to pull her hand out of Tatiana's grasp, "Robert...er... Dimitry, I...I.... I don't know what to say...."  
  
"Say you'll leave Mark for me. I know you're not head over heels in love with me, but over time, I promise to make you the happiest woman alive."  
  
"I can't, I just can't."  
  
"Then, Tatiana, you may begin."  
  
As Elizabeth glanced around nervously as Tatiana pushed her back on the bed so that she was lying down. Pulling crystals out of a small pouch in a pocket of her robes, she slowly chanted in a husky voice as Dimitry watched, intrigued. He had seen Tatiana at work, but he never before had feelings for the person.  
  
Noticing his love's constant trembling, Robert asked, "Is there anything you can do to calm her down?"  
  
The older woman nodded, placing a clear gem on the forehead of her "patient," causing her to immediately close her eyes and remain motionless. Without missing a beat, Tatiana brushed the red hair away from Elizabeth's face and pressed a soaking wet cloth on it. At first, Robert was about to object, worrying Lizzie's health was at stake, but he remembered what he had seen before, and knew to stay back.  
  
After chanting more Russian, Tatiana Sokolov backed away and smiled, "My job is done. I'll return tomorrow to check on her."  
  
"That's all? Last time, you..."  
  
"Dimitry, that is all I need to do. A more severe case would require more, but that is all that is needed."  
  
"Then, thank you."  
  
"I owe my life to your family. It is the least I can do."  
  
Light poured into Elizabeth's eyes as she cautiously opened them. Her eyes glanced around before settling on Robert, who was looking over her, as if to protect her against harm.  
  
"Morning, my sleeping beauty," he whispered, gently stroking her hair, "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine, thank you. Where am I?"  
  
"At my house. Do you remember any of last night?"  
  
"Just a little bit of dinner...was I hostile to you or anything?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was just worried about you. Would you like me to get you something to eat?"  
  
"Please. I'm starving!" she grinned, her green eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"I'll be right back, my love," he responded.  
  
Before turning out of the room, he stared into her eyes for a moment, and to his eternal joy, he found no resentment in them. She appeared to truly love him back, as was the plan. It seemed too easy, as if it just wasn't her. There had to be someway to unlock the "real" Lizzie, but still have her love him.  
  
There had to be a way...  
  
During the night, as she slept, Robert quietly tiptoed into the large guest room where Elizabeth slept. She looked so serene, peaceful, and he regretted the thought of throwing way all of his dreams and wishes. But it meant she would *be* the woman he loved and cherished. Without the slight resentment of him, she was another woman, who he couldn't have. And he had to free her.  
  
Slowly, he started chanting what he remembered of the previous night, and placed a clear crystal on her forehead. Her eyes popped open in surprise.  
  
"Shh, shh," he murmured, taking her hand in his and softly kissed it, "I'm trying to help you."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth opened in alarm, but Dimitry placed a finger on her lips, "Just be patient. I promise nothing will happen to you."  
  
She nodded and her eyes close again. Then, taking a wet cloth and placing it on her forehead, he sighed, knowing of what never would be.  
  
As Robert walked downstairs, he found an angry Tatiana waiting for him.  
  
"What did you do? You could kill her, you know? It is too late to change things! Don't you want a wife?"  
"Listen, I did what I had to do, Tatiana. She would never be the Elizabeth I fell in love with. She'd be some hypnotized clone! I love Elizabeth for who she is. Changing that would be changing her!"  
  
Tatiana's head dropped in disappointment, "Dimitry..."  
  
"Don't call me that! She doesn't know Dimitry! She knows Robert, and that's who I am now!"  
  
"Don't deny who you are! You are Dimitry Alexeivich Romanov and there is nothing you can do about that!"  
  
"Dammit! I don't want to be him!"  
  
"That's not your decision!"  
  
"It is now."  
  
He glared at her before hastily leaving the room. Robert stormed into the kitchen, and pulled a large bottle of vodka out of a liquor cabinet and looked at it in disgust. Throwing it off to his side, he yanked the door of the refrigerator open to find it nearly empty. Groaning audibly in disgust, he pushed the door shut and placed his head in his hands. He shouldn't have trusted Tatiana. Something inside of him knew he would end up hurting Elizabeth if he trusted Tatiana. Now, all he had to do was find out how much he hurt her.  
  
A small sliver of light poured into the room when Dimitry opened the door to Elizabeth's room. To his surprise, she was already awake and appeared to have been waiting for him.  
  
"So, you trust witchcraft now? What ever happened to conventional medicine or letting things go? You know I care about Mark and would never hurt him, so why would you con me into loving you? Does fame and fortune cause brain damage?"  
  
"Elizabeth, please, Tatiana was a family friend. I don't trust her anymore than you do. Please, I'm sorry. I changed you back. I'm sorry."  
  
Looking deep into his eyes, she smiled, "Robert...or should I say, Dimitry..."  
  
"Don't bother. I don't accept that part of me."  
  
"You should. It suits you. Power, fame, more responsibilities, a chance to be in charge. It's you in a nutshell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. And, what I wanted to say was...the night before Mark shipped me over here, I did a lot of thinking, and I realized this wouldn't be so bad. And, Mark and I had a big fight. Robert, I know why I'm here. Tatiana brought in the divorce papers."  
  
"Yeah, Greene wanted me to tell you. Why, I don't know, he just wanted me to tell you."  
  
"I'm glad you're here instead of him."  
  
"Why?"  
"Because I know you love me and wouldn't want to hurt me anyway. And, I want to thank you, Dimitry."  
  
"So, you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'm just a woman who is looking at man who she loves very much, and just found a way to tell him. You're little spell didn't change any feelings. I've always loved you but Mark was just there. I couldn't turn my back on him, but I feel bad for turning it on you."  
  
Robert came closer to Elizabeth, who was now standing. One look at her would usually make him try to control himself, knowing she would love Mark no matter what. But, now, now everything was different.  
  
Pulling her even closer to him, Dimitry and Elizabeth, as if in sync, firmly pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. His fingers intertwined in her soft, voluminous hair as her gentle hands caressed his back.  
  
And while they kissed, Tatiana Sokolov watched through a crack in the door. She had seen Dimitry Alexeivich Romano from only an infant to now, a whole person. A whole person, who now had his one, true love. What a life, she murmured, in the house of a Romanov. 


End file.
